El secreto de Luna Lovegood
by Mephianse
Summary: Fan fic Yuri, término que se refiere a relaciones lésbicas, que trata de la historia de Luna y Hermione.


La llegada de los exámenes finales, y por lo tanto el inminente fin de otro curso, tomó desprevenidos a los alumnos del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería. La celebración por parte de la casa de Ravenclaw por ganar la copa de Quidditch ya casi se había esfumado: Harry supo que el buen humor, que hasta entonces había estado a flor de piel, iba en descenso cuando, al pasar por el pasillo que se dirigía al aula de astronomía, vio que Cho Chang esquivó su mirada con la excusa de arreglarse la blusa.

-Qué extraño, antes se mostraba sonriente cada vez que podía, y ahora ni siquiera repara en ti ¿qué le pasa a esa chica?-Dijo Ron en voz baja mientras pasaban junto a ella.

Harry no podía intrincarse mucho en la psicología de las mujeres porque tenía sus propios problemas. Las clases de Oclumancia iban de mal en peor: La última vez revivió un recuerdo particularmente vergonzoso en el que Dudley y unos amigos suyos lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Harry comenzaba a pensar si habían dado (o darían) un resultado sus clases impartidas por el Profesor Snape ya que, como Ron y Hermione sabían, las pesadillas no habían disminuido en ningún momento y el dolor de su cicatriz era cada ves más fuerte. Prueba de esto era que, a la hora de presentar su examen de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick le aconsejó salir a tomar un poco de aire, pues no tenia muy buen aspecto.

Hermione salía del examen de runas antiguas. La cantidad de tiempo que dedicó a estudiar para el examen hubiera bastado para extinguir cualquier probabilidad de equivocarse, pero ella seguía preguntándose si había identificado bien la simbología en su examen. Estaba a punto de sacar su libro _Runas mágicas y sus significados _cuando chocó con Luna Lovegood. Ésta miró a Hermione con sorpresa, como si la última persona que hubiese esperado ver allí, fuera ella, y luego dijo con voz queda.

-Hola Hermione… ¿qué haces?-

-Acabo de salir de mi examen de runas antiguas y estaba…- Intentó sacar su libro, que estaba fuertemente trabado entre otros ejemplares no menos gruesos que una enciclopedia. Luna se quedó mirando a la chica por unos momentos y luego, como si se acordara de algo, se apresuró a ayudarla.

-Gracias, en realidad solo quería ver unos términos- Abrió el libro más o menos por la mitad y examinó rápidamente la página- sí, muy bien, aquí está.- Cerró su libro y lo guardó con dificultad en su mochila. -Muy buen, hasta luego.- Dijo y continuó su camino. Luna la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió de vista.

Se deprimió un poco. En los últimos días había intentado acercarse más a Hermione con la intención de hacerse su amiga pero desde un principio no marchó del todo bien. Hermione seguía mirándola como si fuese cualquier otra persona, procurando nunca parecer demasiado cortés y con esa mirada rígida, con los labios firmes y los ojos entreabiertos, que la caracterizaba cuando estaba enojada…

Luna permaneció unos instantes en su ensimismamiento cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que los alumnos, que salían del examen, la miraban de un modo extraño. Luna les dirigió una mirada vacía y salió de ahí corriendo.

Cuando Hermione llegó con Harry y Ron ya daban las ocho de la noche y se dispusieron a ir al gran comedor para cenar. Encontraron el lugar casi vacío. Probablemente porque en esos instantes se celebraba el examen de aparición en lo jardines del castillo y había captado la atención de los alumnos de los primeros grados, muchos de los cuales miraban fascinados los intentos de los nerviosos aspirantes a la aparición. Esto no podría alegrar más a Harry quien, tras escuchar un nuevo artículo publicado en el diario El Profeta titulado _Siguen los delirios por parte del joven Harry Potter,_ había tenido que soportar nuevas acusaciones por parte de sus compañeros de clase.

Tomaron asiento y, en cuanto lo hicieron, Ron comenzó a tomar cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

-¿Y ustedes por qué no están tomando el examen de aparición?-Dijo un Harry desanimado.

-Hemionee ah fafó e esamen e o ei fob befido- Dijo Ron con los cachetes a reventar por tanta comida acumulada dentro. Hermione lo miró con expresión asqueada.

-Yo pasé el examen en la última visita a Hogsmeade.- Dijo la chica y tras comprobar que Ron aún no tragaba su puré te patatas continuó,- Ron se rindió y dejó de ir al curso.-

-No me rendí, es solo que lo dejé por la paz- Comentó Ron casi jadeando tras el esfuerzo que hizo al tragar,- decidí hacer el intento el próximo año contigo Harry.-

Harry no lo escuchaba. Miraba con atención una página de su libro de pociones que había abierto sin querer y que le había mostrado una infusión que le causó particular interés. Se llamaba _Poción para revivir a los muertos _y su descripción y forma de uso estaban escritas a lo largo de casi diez hojas. Hojeaba las páginas en busca de cuales eran realmente los efectos de la poción cuando una sombra femenina se proyectó en su libro.

-Así que te interesa la poción para revivir a los muertos ¿eh?-

Harry reconoció la voz al instante y comprendió que se trataba de Luna.

-Bueno, solo la estaba viendo, en realidad yo no…-

-La verdad considero que exageraron al ponerle ese nombre a la poción-Interrumpió Hermione sin mirar a Luna ni a Harry-No hay nada que pueda revivir a los muertos, aunque si hablamos del un inferi yo personalemente…-No terminó la frase porque Luna se había sentado entre ella y Harry. Hermione guardó silencio, expectante.

-Mi padre dice que existe un pigmento en las alas de los dragones que puede revivir a los muertos si se le prepara adecuadamente-Hizo una pausa y luego continuó-Te lo puedo probar, un día podemos ir juntas a la biblioteca y…-Luna se quedó callada al ver que Hermione se levantaba, tomaba su cosas e iba directo hacia su sala común. Harry y Ron se miraron.

-No sé que le pasa, hasta hace unos momentos estaba de buen humor- Dijo Ron y dirigió su vista a Hermione- Por cierto Luna ¿ya presentaste tu examen de herbología?- Cuando se dio vuelta para verla, Luna ya estaba en camino a lo que parecía ser el baño de las chicas.

-Mujeres- Dijo Ron y se llevó a la boca una manzana acaramelada.


End file.
